How Matt Can Be A Pain In The Butt
by Manya91
Summary: Alice and Rain got alot closer during their mission in The Hive, and how Matt can be really dumb around ladies


_My team and I were send to a secret facility called The Hive_

_It was located far beneath the streets of Racoon City._

_The employees thought that they were doing medical research, but little did they know._

_Umbrella was doing secret research for Viral Weaponry for military use._

_But something went terribly wrong._

_Someone wanted to steel the Virus, and broke one of the vials containing the T-Virus._

_The T-Virus, a deadly virus that is able to kill people, and transform them in to living dead … into zombies._

_Umbrella also have injected the virus directly into living tissue, creating a hideous spider like creature, called a Licker._

_When the Red Queen noticed that the virus had escaped, she went homicidal._

_Killing everyone that was in The Hive._

_That's where me and my team come in._

_We were send to figure out why the Red Queen killed everyone._

_We were send to shut her down, but that would be the biggest mistake we could ever make.._

_We have lost so many people of our team._

_Our leader, One._

_Our medic, and another team member, in the same place._

_They were about to enter the room of the Red Queen, when she got her defences up._

_The room got sealed, and a laser killed them all._

_Kaplan, myself and Spence were the ones who didn't came with them, so we were the only ones who were able to shut her down._

_When we shut down the Red Queen we also unlocked the doors that she had sealed, the doors that held the dead employees … the zombies._

_Our biggest mistake…_

_J.D got eaten when he wanted to open the door using a code, to get out of here._

_After almost 3 hours, we reached the train._

_Rain was in a pretty bad shape, she got a lot of bite wounds one in her neck and multiple on her arms._

_And Kaplan got bitten in his leg._

_And my boyfriend?_

_Well lets just say that, he got what he deserved, a painful dead by the Licker._

_He was the one that let the Virus escape, and stole it hiding it on the train._

_Thank god nothing happened to the Anti-Virus, I injected Rain and Kaplan with it._

_Kaplan seemed a lot better after I injected him, but it didn't seem to work on Rain._

_She sat down and began talking to me, that she wanted me to take care of it when she would turn into 1 of those things, walking around without a soul._

_There's no way I could do that, we got so much closer during this mission._

_It's the only good thing that came __it._

_She stopped moving, and she didn't breath anymore._

'_Rain?' I whispered, no, please no, she cant be dead, I wont allow it._

'_Rain?' I asked again, a little louder this time._

_Still no reaction from her._

_God no, please don't let this be true, I cant loose her, not now!_

_1 last time I called her name, no reaction._

_I turned my head away, and looked at the gun I placed at a nearby box._

_And I grabbed it, how can I do this? I asked myself._

_I aimed it at Rain, ready to pull the trigger._

_Rain suddenly awoke and grabbed the gun._

_Suddenly there was a big smile on my face, thank god she's not dead._

'_I'm not dead yet' and she took the gun out of my hand 'I'll take that back'_

'_I could kiss you, you bitch' I said softly to her._

_She grinned weakly 'I can feel the Anti-Virus begin to work, so I might take you up for that offer'_

_And so I did, I moved a little closer to her and slowly the gap between our faces disappeared._

_It was the best kiss you could ever imagine._

_There was a sound of claws on metal in the distance, getting louder with every second._

_So I broke the kiss to listen what it was._

_I heard it right next the train 'Matt look out!' soon after he jumped away there was a print of a claw on the wall._

_Kaplan came to us to see what happened, then back to close the door._

_When he saw the creature that was the cause of the wall to rip apart he wanted to run away, but he wasn't fast enough 'Kaplan!' I yelled._

_Matt ran towards the door and quickly locked it, and walked back to us._

_Rain was holding on to me for support._

_It walked over the top of the train to the other side of it._

_Then we saw it, there was another door, that was open._

_Matt ran towards it and quickly locked the door, but it had no use, it hit the door and swung open, hitting Matt hard at his body, causing him to get knocked out._

_The monster walked in the cabin, looking at us._

_Then he swung his big tongue out and grabbed Rain at her foot._

_I quickly picked up the gun she dropped and started shooting at the monster._

_Causing him to let go of her foot and come after me._

_Rain pushed a bag full of pipes, hanging on the ceiling, to the Licker, which made it stumble backwards a little bit._

_It flung out his big tongue again, and I quickly grabbed a pipe that fell out the bag, pushing its tongue against the floor._

_Quickly I grabbed another pipe, and slammed trough its tongue, into one of the tiny holes of the floor._

'_Rain Push the button!!' I yelled._

_She ran towards the button and pushed it._

_The floor opened, where the Licker was, and he fell on the rails._

_After watching it for a little while, stunned._

_Rain pushed the button again, closing the whole in the floor._

_We looked at each other 'You okay?' I asked her, she nodded 'you?' I nodded at her at the same way._

_I remembered Matt getting thrown away, I saw him lying beside the door, so I walked towards him and shook him a little bit._

'_Matt' I said, shaking him a little more._

_Slowly he was waking up 'did we won?' he asked drowsy._

'_Yeah we did' I said_

'_yeah __we__ did' Rain added smiling in the typical Rain-way._

_Still not completely recovered, but going to right way._

_I walked towards her, putting my arm around her._

'_I can walk on my own, you know' not trying to push my arm away._

_I smiled 'yeah I know'_

_**A few days later after the disaster underneath Racoon City**__._

_I woke up to the sound of my ringtone._

'_Shut it off' a grumpy woman beside me said._

_I ignored her, and turned to my phone._

'_Hello?' I said lazily._

'_Alice where are…hang on, where you asleep?!' a voice on the other end of the line said._

'_Matt' I rolled my eyes, and looked at the clock._

_2 AM ... what!_

'_Matt, why did you call me at 2 freaking AM!? You know some people actually sleep around this time''_

_The woman besides me grabbed my phone away._

'_Look Mattie-boy, let us sleep or I'll make sure you'll sleep forever' a very unhappy Rain said._

'_Rain, put Alice back on' after Rain didn't do or say anything, he added 'please'_

_She shrugged her shoulders and gave the phone back._

'_Call in the living room, I need to sleep'_

_I took the phone and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead._

'_You really need to do something about her, she cant take the phone away from you'_

'_Matt! She can, cause its 2 in the freaking morning!'_

'_I'm sorry to call you this late, or early, its actually how you see it cause in different places they might called early..'_

'_Matt! Focus! Why did you call?' I asked._

'_Oh yeah, right. Well I need your help' he said very shy._

'_With what, and don't tell me you woke me up for flirting advise'_

'_No actually, not for flirting, for a present'_

'_Oh my god, your kidding, right?'_

'_No, no, I'm not kidding'_

'_Ok, goodnight Matt'_

'_What? But Alice pleas, I really don't know what to buy for her'_

'_Matt, she's you're girl, you are the only one, besides her best friends what she likes, I cant help you with that. Now let me sleep!'_

'_But Alice!'_

'_No buts, damn it Matt, __let me sleep__!'_

'_Ok, goodnight'_

'_Goodbye'_

_I hung up the phone and turned the power off and got back to bed._

'_What did he want?' asked a wide awake Rain._

'_He wanted to know what to buy for his girlfriend'_

_She looked at me with disbelieve 'you're fucking kidding me are you?'_

_I just nodded my head, 'nope, he really wanted to know what to buy for her'_

'_He really needs to get a life'_

'_Yeah well, I'm up now want something to eat? Or drink?'_

'_Sure' she had her mischievous smile again, oh that cant be bad._

'_What do you want?'_

_Without saying what she wants she leaned closer and kissed me passionately on the lips, our tongues intertwining._

_After she broke the kiss for air she said 'I want you'_

**Au****thor note: I do not own any of the these characters, all characters are owned by CapCom.**

If you liked it tell me, if you didn't tell me ! )

I'd love to know how to improve my writing skills )


End file.
